


Kekse

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Gen, after the great war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Kekse

**02 | Kekse**

Es war die einzige Zeit des Jahres, in der ihre komplette Familie zusammen kam.  
Die Zeit des Jahres, die es ihr ein wenig erträglicher machte über die erlittenen Verluste hinweg zu sehen, welche sie vor acht Jahren erlitten hatten und sie sich vollkommen auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren musste.

Die Küche war erfüllt vom Gelächter und den Unterhaltungen ihrer Familie, was Molly das Herz aufgehen ließ. Vermutlich aus Rücksicht auf sie war auch noch kein Streit vom Zaun gebrochen. Selbst Bill und Percy verhielten sich auffällig ruhig.  
Molly nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe sie die Ärmel hochkrempelte, ihren Zauberstab zückte und damit begann die Zutaten für ihre Kekse in eine Schüssel zusammen zu fügen. Als alles beisammen war, knetete Molly die Zutaten mit geschickten Griffen zu einem festen Teig zusammen. Als dieser fertig war, ließ Molly ihn ein wenig ruhen.  
Ihre Kinder saßen noch immer alle zusammen und unterhielten sich.

Molly nahm es mit einem sanften Lächeln zur Kenntnis und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Teig um. Sie teilte ihn in kleinere Portionen auf und rollte den ersten Teil mit Hilfe von Magie aus. Molly nahm gerade den ersten Ausstecher zur Hand, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und sie sich umdrehte.  
Sie sah in Ginnys Gesicht. Die Schwangerschaft stand ihr so unglaublich gut und Molly konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr sie sich auf ein weiteres Enkelkind freute.

„Lass mich dir damit helfen, Mom. Dann können die Jungs schneller mit dem Verzieren anfangen.“

„Danke Ginny.“

Molly trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihrer Tochter ein wenig Platz zu machen. Sie stellte die Dose mit den Ausstechern zwischen sie. Ginny nahm eines der Förmchen und etwas Teig und legte los.

Es war die Zeit des Jahres in der Molly sich am Wohlsten fühlte.  
Umgeben von ihrer Familie, ihren Kindern und Enkelkindern.  
Und wie sie alle gemeinsam Kekse für Weihnachten backten.


End file.
